How They Found Her
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: A prequel to the event's of my story, You Drove Me To This, focus's on the events of the night and following day of Hermione's death


This is a short one-shot, which really needs the background of 'You Drove Me To This' so I would suggest reading it first. This story is primarily around Luna. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Albus!" Minerva McGonagall hurried into his office, still in her night gown, "Albus, you need to come quick" The old man grabbed his cloak, confused at his old friends action.

"Minerva, what is the hurry?" Rushing behind her out of his office and into the dark corridor, Minerva's wand lighting the way.

"Albus, it's Hermione Granger" The woman stopped for a second and turned to the man "she's dead Albus" It was only then that Albus Dumbledore noticed that his friend had been crying. He didn't say a word after that, only followed Minerva to the hospital wing. When they reached the hospital wing, he saw her body, lying lifeless on the bed, Severus was there comforting Poppy.

"Albus, we need to inform her parents, Harry and Ron need to know."

"I know Minerva, all in good time, who found her?"

"I did Albus" Everyone looked towards Severus Snape "She jumped" He choked "Off the Astronomy tower"

"She were sure she wasn't pushed?"

"No" Poppy said quietly "Albus she wasn't happy, Luna Lovegood brought her in before christmas, she'd cut her wrists, badly" Poppy pulled up the sheet covering her body, exposing her arm, multiple cuts. "She must have got better at healing herself, but her glamours wore off when she..." Poppy sobbed again.

"Minerva" Albus said loudly "Please go and wake Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna Lovegood up please, they need to hear this first" He sighed as Minerva nodded and left. "Severus please inform Filius and Pomona" Severus looked again at the covered body before slowly leaving. "Poppy, go make yourself some tea, and take a sleeping drought and get some sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning".

"What about you Albus?"

"I have a feeling my visit to the Grangers will not be a pleasant one, Minerva may bring the children here if they want to see her" Poppy squeezed his hand before returning to her room.

Albus made his way up to the Astronomy tower, the air was cold, he could have Apparated from his office, but he wanted those few minutes with Hermione Granger. He'd found a letter, the envelope read,_ Mum and Dad, I'm Sorry_ Albus picked up the letter and Apparated to London.

The students knew something was up that morning, they'd be told lesson's were cancelled and there was a mandatory assembly to attend. That morning during breakfast, Theodore Nott had received a box of tapes. People noted his absence, also that of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasely. The great hall was full of excitement, worry and confusion. Albus Dumbledore's voice roared over the noise and everything became quiet. The student's observed their professors sad expressions. This added more to the confusion.

"Students, I have gathered you all here today, a day of great sadness, because late last night we lost a student and friend. Today we grieve the loss of Miss Hermione Granger, she had a bright future, a family and so many friends, I am so glad I met Miss Granger, she touched so many lives here at Hogwarts. So today while we mourn we also celebrate her life and her soul"

"Professor" Albus stopped talking and looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Colin Creevey standing up.

"Yes Mr Creevey?"

"Sir how did she die?" The boy had tears in his eyes.

"Miss Granger's body was found at the base of the Astronomy tower" The room quietend. "I understand the magnitude of this loss, and that is why lesson's have been cancelled and my office is open to anyone who needs me, you all can leave when you wish" Albus Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and his eyes wandered to Draco Malfoy who was quickly moving out of the Hall.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were sat in Professor McGonagall's office quietly. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Is this my fault?" Ron asked breaking the silence

"Of course not don't be silly" Ginny quickly responded

"Oh come off it both of you, none of us were there for her, Ron you cheated on her, Gin you ignored her, and I was the worst friend to her, it's all our faults" The three stared at each other.

"She was really depressed, I tried to help her, she promised me that she'd found something to live for, she promised me that she had stopped cutting" Luna said with tears coming down. "If you'll excuse me" She got up and ran to her tower.

"I didn't even know she was cutting" Ginny said quietly.

"She couldn't tell us because of the way we treated her, we took her for granted and now she's gone."

Luna opened the box she received, there was a few letters and some tapes, she knew what she had to do. She found the first tape and pressed play.

**__****'Hello listeners, I know what your all thinking, why would someone send me a box full of tapes,..' ****She listened to her friend's voice , just waiting, she need to know who was first, who she needed to watch.**

**__****'Lets begin shall we, now whose first? Theodore Nott.' ****She listened to the rest of the tapes skipping the horrible bits, once she hear the name she put in the next tape. She reached the end and put them away. Luna got up and ****headed to the dungeons. She sat there for the whole day, waiting for Theo to leave his common room, eventually he did, his eyes puffy, she followed him to owlery, he attached the box and envelope to a Hogwarts owl and sent it off, Pansy Parkinson would get that in the morning. She stood by the entrance, she watched him sob. He turned around and saw her, she smiled at him. "You did the right thing Theodore" With that she turned away. **


End file.
